


What Lurks In Her Lusting Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), Past Tense, Vampires, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-06
Updated: 2006-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	What Lurks In Her Lusting Heart

The worst part of it wasn't when Aleera opened her mouth, or when her face stretched and opened and became a maw filled with knife-sharp teeth. It certainly wasn't her punch, like a horse's kick, or her madness, her rolling eyes, nor her voluptuous body twisting and turning into a nightmarish sharkskin shade, her bat wings stretching out behind her.

The worst part was when she looked at Anna with simple desire - desire for violence, but with the same widening of eyes, the twist in the corner of her sweet lips, as when she'd reached for Anna with different things in mind. There were memories hidden on those very lips, on the tips of her fingers, of comfort in the dark and joy in the sun, memories Anna could reach out and touch - and have her skin and flesh torn for her trouble, and burn in hellfire for all eternity, with all her family.

Anna knew her duty. She'd cried her tears for Aleera a long time ago. There was nothing left now but herself, a monster, and a stake. She stabbed up, and Aleera gasped, opened her mouth. 

She watched the monster scream and die. She watched closely, choking back regret.


End file.
